Broly
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Broly is young and doesnt know how to control his temper, especially wKakarot and Vegeta quarreling all the time! But, will he ever say more that Kakarot during Legendary Super Saiyan?


Broly 

"Broly, wake up - or you'll be late for school!" Broly's dad called. Broly obediently woke up and

got ready. He ran downstairs and grabbed his lunch. He waved bye to his father and ran to the bus.

Broly isn't the brightest crayon in the box, so he wasn't exactly riding on a full-length bus. He was the

smallest in his class. He looked back once more to his father, then hopped on the bus.

"Ok, today we'll be doing a little bit of addition." The teacher said. She wasn't expecting an

answer. Most of the kids were either picking their noses or staring at nothing. Broly was the only one

that looked attentive. "Hey, Retard," Some kid said to Broly. Broly kept his attention towards the

teacher, "I'm no retard, says my father-just special!" he said. The kid's expression turned confused,

"Um. Ooook…Well, your father doesn't even like you! He tells me how much he hates you!" The kid

lied. Broly's temper rose and his eyes watered. "No! You're wrong! My father loves me!" He

screamed and went legendary Super Saiyan. "Kakarot!" he yelled. The kid jumped up, "I'm no

Kakarot!" he yelled, "Now drop to your knees, Worthless! For you are speaking to the prince of all

Saiyans! My name is Vegeta!" He said looking up at Broly. He had grown tremendously, then again-

Vegeta's always been a runt. "Kakarot!" Broly screamed again. A child that sat next to them stood up

and walked over to Broly, "Stop calling my name, Stupid!" He said as he stuck out his tongue and

kicked Broly's shin. Vegeta turned his attention to Kakarot, "Go away, Low Class." he said. Kakarot

stuck out his tongue, "Shut up, you stupid snob!" He said meanly. Vegeta got angry, "Grrr…you'll pay

for that! You don't know who you're talking to, Trash!" Broly finally got tired of their talk and tackled

Vegeta. Kakarot, out of the pure nature of wanting to fight, jumped id and started fighting with them.

"Stop it you three!" The teacher screamed. She picked up Vegeta and Kakarot by the necks of their

shirts, "If you boys don't quit your quarreling, you'll be in big trouble!" She warned. Vegeta laughed,

"Ha! Listen vile woman, I'm the prince of Saiyans! I rule you!" He said matter-of-factly. The teacher's expression became angry, "Oh yeah?" She asked, "Then what are you doing in Special Education,

being taught by me?" she shot back. Vegeta went into deep thought. "Forget it." She said, saving him

a headache. "I'm calling all of your fathers." She said, putting Kakarot and Vegeta down. "No!"

Kakarot cried. He lunged himself onto her leg and begged, "Please don't tell my dad! He'll ground

me!" he said. The teacher kept moving, and one by one, called the three boys' fathers.

"Stupid low classes! It's all their fault!" Vegeta mumbled to himself angrily. "Hey!" Kakarot

shouted, "I'm no low class, you snob! Me and Broly are just as good as you. No, we're better!" He

said putting up his fists, daring Vegeta to fight him. Broly had turned from Legendary Super Saiyan

Hot Shot to L.S.S. Cry Baby! He had his thumb in his mouth and was rocking back and forth.

"Waaaah! Kakarot! Kakarooooot!" he yelled. Kakarot turned his attention to Broly, "What is your

problem!" he shouted, "Why is it that you only call my name!" Kakarot asked. Broly continued to

bawl. Kakarot got ready to start another fight. "Kakarot!" an angry voice snapped. Kakarot stopped

and lowered his head, "Uh-oh…" he said quietly, then rose his head, "Hi, Daddy…" he said and

stared into Bardock's cold, angry eyes. "Kakarot, what have I told you about fighting in school!" he

asked sternly. Kakarot looked down at the ground again, "Don't do it…" Kakarot replied, ashamed.

Bardock nodded, grabbed his son's hand, and stormed out of the school, angrily.

"Then there were two…" Vegeta said as if he were on death row. "Kakarot…" Broly whispered.

"Kakarot was right (gouge my very words)! That does get annoying! Stop calling his name…people

are going to think you're gay!" Vegeta told Broly. Broly finally stopped crying, but his eyes were red.

Vegeta was about to say something when the detention room door opened. "Fighting again, Vegeta?"

King Vegeta asked as he walked in. Vegeta lowered his head in shame, "Yes, father…But it wasn't

my fault! It was the stupid low classes! Him and Kakarot!" Vegeta cried, pointing to Broly. "Now,

Vegeta. I told you! Enough of your excuses! You're going to have to learn to take blame. Now come

on." King Vegeta said. Vegeta growled under his breath and followed his father out of the room.

"Broly, could you tell me why you three were fighting?" The teacher asked sweetly. "Kakarot…"

Broly replied. The teacher continued to look at Broly, "Yes, I know Kakarot was part of this, but I

need to know why." She said. Again, Broly replied with a simple, "Kakarot". After a few minutes the

teacher became annoyed. The door again creaked open. "Knock, knock." The teacher looked up and

saw Broly's father, Paragus. Broly looked up and also saw him. When Paragus saw Broly, he gasped,

"Broly! Did you lose your temper again!" he asked, "Oh well." he said as he pulled out a remote

control and pushed a button. Broly cried out in pain, but then changed back into his original, puny self.

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!" Broly exclaimed. The teacher was confused. One moment he was

big with a one-word vocabulary, next he was small and speaking full sentences. "W-what in the world

just happened!" She shrieked. Paragus was caught by surprise, "Huh? What?" he asked as Broly ran

up to him and hugged his dad. "Don't play dumb! One moment he's 9ft tall and now he's back to 4ft

tall!" She yelled. Paragus picked up Broly and looked at the teacher, "Oh, that. Long story. Don't

ask." he replied, dully. The teacher sighed, "Fine. I won't ask. But do you know that he can only say

'Kakarot' when he's like that?" she asked, concerned. "Of course! That's a long story too." he

replied calmly. "Well, I recommend him taking speech classes. You know, so he can say more that

just one word." She replied. "Um…Ok…" Paragus said. "Great!" The teacher said, "We start

tomorrow."

"Daddy, do I hafta go?" Broly asked. Paragus looked at his son, "Yes. And I want you to go

Legendary Super Saiyan. Your teacher wants to help your vocabulary." He told Broly. "Aww…"

Broly whined, "But, I don't wanna go Legendary Super Saiyan!" he said. Paragus patted his son's

head, "Broly, we only want to help you. Please do it…for me?" his father said. Broly looked at his

feet, "Ok, Daddy. But only for you." he said quietly. "Alright, eat your breakfast and we'll be on our

way." Paragus said.

"Alright, Broly, transform." Broly's teacher said. "But, Ms. Saiyan, I can't just transform…it's an

anger issue." Broly explained. "Very well," the teacher said, "Kakarot! Come out here, please. You

too, Vegeta." she shouted. Vegeta and Kakarot came into the room pushing each other. "Don't touch

me, Filth!" Vegeta said as he pushed Kakarot onto the floor. Kakarot growled, hopped up, and

shoved Vegeta into Broly, knocking them both onto the ground. Vegeta quickly hopped up and

dusted himself off, "Yuck!" Vegeta shouted, "I've been violated by low class filth!" He said, acting as

if he were going to melt. Broly started to cry. Kakarot's expression softened, "Hey, Vegeta, I think

you hurt his feelings…" he said. Vegeta looked at Broly, "Oh, let's cry him a river." Vegeta said

without enthusiasm. "Grr…Don't get angry…don't…get…Ang…ery! KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!"

Broly screamed as he went Legendary Super Saiyan. "Very good!" Ms. Saiyan said. Broly charged at

Vegeta. Ms. Saiyan extended her foot and tripped him. He fell with a hard thud. "Sit, Broly. Time for

your lessons." She said.Three hours later. "Ok, for the one millionth time. Cat…cat." The teacher said.

"Ka…Kakarot." Broly replied. Kakarot and Vegeta groaned. "Come on, Broly! It's not that hard!"

Kakarot said. "That's what happens when you're low-level garbage." Vegeta said cruelly.

"Grr…that's getting really old, Vegeta! Shut up!" Kakarot said. "It would get old to trash like you!"

Vegeta said. Kakarot growled and punched Vegeta. "Ok…let's try 'kitty'." Ms. Saiyan said, ignoring

the fighting boys. "Uggh!" Vegeta and Kakarot said in unison. "Screw this! I'm gone!" Broly said and

left. Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other, "Well, he coulda done that a looooong time ago!"

Kakarot said dully. "Yeah, stupid low""Vegeta, I swear, you say it, and you'll never have kids""Well,

at least Broly learned something…" Ms. Saiyan said as she watched Vegeta and Kakarot fight yet

again.

Sabrina 2004 Ok, that was a bit dumb. But the fighting between Kakarot and Vegeta was amusing .;


End file.
